


You're My Number One

by SoThatHappened



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThatHappened/pseuds/SoThatHappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish was giddily excited that Jessica was coming over tonight. It had taken weeks for her to convince her friend that doing dinner was an entirely normal concept for most people.<br/>“What is the difference between doing dinner, and doing lunch, don’t people just eat and move on?” Jess had said almost every time, but finally she had agreed.<br/>Finally, because it was Trish’s birthday, and it would just be mean if she had said no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the 'Jealous!trish fic' prompt anon :)

Trish was giddily excited that Jessica was coming over tonight. It had taken weeks for her to convince her friend that doing dinner was an entirely normal concept for most people.  
“What is the difference between doing dinner, and doing lunch, don’t people just eat and move on?” Jess had said almost every time, but finally she had agreed.  
Finally because it was Trish’s birthday, and it would just be mean if she had said no. Trish didn’t care about spending time with anyone else, she never really cared about her birthday at all since all it had been since she was a kid was a chance for publicity.  
She had seen Jess on and off throughout the past weeks, but it was mostly just Jess appearing on her balcony at completely random hours, and only staying for short amounts of time. But this time was going to be different, Trish would make sure of that. Or at least she thought it would be.  
At 8.04 she checked the time, Jess had said she was going to be here at 7.30 but Trish knew that Jess was never on time for almost anything, but for some reason this didn’t feel right. She wouldn’t be late for this, would she.  
Unless… Trish pushed the thought from her head immediately. Nothing would have happened to her, she’s fine. Kilgrave is dead. Jess will be fine. She tried to reassure herself but it wasn’t convincing enough.  
She sat at her table, opening her laptop figuring that she could do some work to distract herself, but minutes later she was still sitting there staring at her blank screen wondering where the fuck her best friend was.   
Finally she got to her feet, something in the pit of her stomach telling her that Jess wasn’t going to be coming. She grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair and started speed dialling her driver.

Jess’s apartment building made a shiver run down Trish’s spine, there was something so eery about the place that she could understand Jess liking, but it made her think of some horrible nightmare.   
The elevator moved so slowly that she could have made it up the stairs faster, but this way it was giving her time to think, to change her mind and just go home and forget about it all together.  
The elevator shuddered to a stop and Trish found herself walking down the hallway, stopping outside the door, before taking a deep unusually anxious breath before knocking on the Alias Investigations glass panel that she had replaced, for the second time.  
Silence followed her knock on the door and she wondered whether she had been overreacting the whole time and Jess was just incredibly late, which in all honesty wasn’t that hard to imagine.  
But suddenly the door opened and Jess was standing in front of her, messy black hair, crumpled clothes, and her fly was down.  
Neither one of them knew what to say, Trish automatically regretted coming. She felt like an idiot. But not as much as Jessica, who was immediately flooded with the most soul crushing guilt as she saw her best friends face drop in disappointed and hurt.  
Trish didn’t know what to say, in fact there were no words even in her head right now, just a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised that nothing had really changed. Taking a step back she went to turn on her heel to leave. But Jess’s arm shot out, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.  
“Trish wait, I was coming…”  
But her explanation was interrupted by another voice.  
“Who is it Jess?” It was a deep voice, one Trish had only ever heard a couple of times, and then there he was. Luke. Emerging from Jess’s bedroom pulling his shirt over his head. Trish didn’t need to see anymore, she got it. Tugging at her wrist trying to pry it from Jess’s iron grip she couldn’t even look at her friend.  
“Trish” Jess begged “I was just…he was…”  
Jess looked over her shoulder at Luke and glared at him, tilting her head towards the door silently asking him to get out. Right now.  
“Just leaving” Luke finished, grabbing his keys and phone off the table and slipping out the door past the two of them.  
“Happy birthday Trish” he said as he walked over to the elevator.  
Trish opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, instead she just looked over at Jess with her eyebrows raised, waiting to her the elevator doors close before she spoke.  
“You told him it was my birthday…before you stood me up?” She asked and Jess just frowned pulling her inside against her own resistance.  
“Will you let me explain?” Jess asked but Trish just shook her head.  
“Why would you tell him that?” Trish asked ignoring Jess “Why are you talking to him about me, is he that special to you? You know you could have just told me…”  
Jess watched her best friend fidget frustratedly with her own fingers as words poured from her lips like she was unable to stop them.  
“Trish, I’m sorry, it’s your birthday and…”  
“I don’t care about my birthday Jess, I just wanted to spend time with you”  
Jess went silent. Trish looked like she was about to cry, Trish hardly ever cries.  
“I mean I get it, you two are obviously something, but”  
“No buts” Jess finally cut in “You should always come first, especially today, and our something means more than his something ever will”  
Trish stopped and looked at her.  
“Are you just being nice because you’re a shitty friend?”  
“Probably” Jess smirked “But I also mean it”  
Trish couldn’t help but smile a little, looking down at the ground.  
“So are you guys like a thing?”  
“No” Jess replied.  
“Do you see him…a lot?”  
“No” Jess replied again.  
Trish paused.  
“Did you have sex?”  
Jess stared at her until she looked back up.  
“What’s with the questions detective?”  
“I was just wondering” Trish shrugged looking around the dimly lit apartment.  
“Wondering…or jealous?” Jess asked innocently as she could, and Trish automatically looked back at her.  
“Wondering” she replied a little too quickly “Why would I be…”  
Her voice trailed off and Jess just smirked.  
“I have a present for you”  
“You do?” Trish asked more than glad that the subject had changed.  
“Yeah it’s in the bedroom” Jess said glancing over her shoulder as she climbed through the hole in the wall that still remained, instead of taking the extra second to go through the door like Trish.  
Pulling a box from underneath her bed she dropped it on top for Trish and took a step back.  
Trish looked at her cautiously as she stepped towards the box and lifted off the lid, silver and red material was folded neatly inside and she carefully picked it up.  
“I got you a cape” Jess said leaning against her closet doors.  
“For next time you try and save the fucking world”  
Trish let the soft fabric slip through her fingers before she looked over at Jess.  
“Don’t look at me like that” Jess shook her head.  
“It was just…”  
“Idiotic” Trish said walking over to her “And perfect”  
“That sounds like someone I know” Jess’s sarcasm was drowned out by the quaver in her voice as she tried to hide the fact that she ever had emotions.  
“You were coming over weren’t you” Trish asked.  
“I was trying to make him hurry up, he just stopped by, I told him he could take a shower whatever he needed”  
“And you were”  
“Changing…into the nicer pair of jeans I have, for you”  
Trish bit her lip as she realised she had been completely wrong about the entire situation.  
“You don’t need to be jealous” Jess said “You’re always my number one”  
“I wasn’t jealous” Trish tried to brush off her embarrassment, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and hoping her cheeks weren’t flushed.  
“Yeah” Jess said sarcastically as she took a step closer to Trish, closing the gap between them so she was practically saying the words into her friends ear  
“No teen choice award for you either”  
Trish was almost frozen to the spot as she felt Jess’s fingers tangle with hers for the briefest most fleeting moment as she brushed past her into the kitchen.  
“So, do you want to go out, go to yours, or stay in my shithole and order pizza?” Jess called out and Trish felt her heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> any more prompts hit me up at niehaus-vause.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
